guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Armor of Salvation
55 builds are getting some candys arent they ??? -=E-1=- 06:20, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :It won't work for a 55; if this is applid AFTER prot spirit, it will reduce damage from 5 to 0 per hit, however, as this lasts 30 minutes and prot spirit lasts 20 seconds, you'll have to re-apply prot spirit so it's after this. Then you get no real bonus from it but the +1 health regeneration. 79.67.115.71 07:25, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, this requires testing. For example, if you go against Demons and you have Lightbringer active, you will get the damage reduction regardless of whether PS or the title was applied first. However, even if it worked: if it's true that this item can only be gained through no more than 1 non-repeatable quest, then it will be far too valuable for making a single farming run a little faster. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 16:49, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::There is at least 2 different quests where you can get it but it will probably still be too expensive to be worth using over and over... --Winterbay 06:50, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I believe this is a false information. I have done the punch-out quest twice, and the Destroyer challenge quest once, and I only have 2 armors of salvation, and have not yet used one. But we will see come friday. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 12:04, 29 August 2007 (CDT) The info is correct, I have solved the challenge quest but have not yet collected the reward. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 14:44, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Do I understand correctly, it is possible to gain multiply Armors of Salvation, even million of them, with one character by (re)doing Kilroy Stonekin's Punch-Out Extravaganza! quest? Vazde 11:50, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Nope, only the first time gives an armor. --84.24.206.123 14:07, 8 September 2007 (CDT) God Mode. ::Excuse me, but .. this make a 55hp with Protector invulnerable? or get -1hp per hit? --[[User:NeHoMaR|'NeHoMaR']] 02:44, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :::Naah. Ever use a Touch Ranger on Mhenlo in the Norn Tournament? One touch, -65 pts. Game over, dude! -1 Gabillion wouldn't change that. c0c0c0 18:47, 20 September 2007 (EDT) ::::Very few PvE enemies use life-stealing, and this can't be used in PvP anyway. For most general PvE purposes, it WOULD create a truly invincible monk. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:41, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Um no this would not be great for general pve purposes on a 55 monk because in general 55 monks are just for farming. blowing like ~750g is ok if your farming arears with a high return for ~30min. The GW:EN consumables are probably best used in hardmode areas/elite mission areas like fow or the deep. 1RV: stackability Should we note stackability on every material and consumable? ALL consumables---craftable and not---stack. This note isn't on the page for Celery or Grawl, so why here?--Carmine 03:44, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Hmm... you may have a point. However, the consumables page doesn't make any note of stackability (and also lists Salvage and Identification kits, which don't stack), and someone might want to know whether an item will stack or will annihilate their storage space --Gimmethegepgun 03:50, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Edit: whoops, it doesn't list Salvage and ID kits, though it mentions Perfect salvage kits at the top --Gimmethegepgun 03:51, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::I guess it's only 4ish articles. I'll go ahead and update these for consistency, and I'll revert the pages I change if we decide later to ditch the note or clarify that elsewhere.--Carmine 05:37, 7 December 2007 (UTC) armor cap does this count towards the +24 armor cap? --Simpson man 00:58, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :Probably. --Shadowcrest 01:03, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::You CAN add more than 24 armor from two skills--Great Dwarf Armor and "I Am Unstoppable!" stack, giving +48 armor. GW-Susan 00:41, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Damage Reduction While the armor reduction is applied before things like Protection Spells (as per article), is the damage reduction applied after armor effects (i.e., acting like the Warrior Rune of Absorption)? For instance, you are a hammer warrior with 100 armor vs physical but no rune of absorption; you get hit with an attack that is rated to do 32 damage, your armor reduces this to 16, then is there a further reduction of 5 (so you take 11 damage)? or, is it that the 32 is reduced first to 27, then this gets cut in half to 13.5 (however this gets rounded) by your armor? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' GW-Susan ( ) . :See my response at Talk:Lightbringer rank, and please remember to sign your comments. —Dr Ishmael 19:56, 7 November 2008 (UTC) nerfed loloololol (T/ ) 03:08, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Why the nerf though? - Ecthelcion 01:13, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::Immunity to crits is an enormous damage reduction on its own, especially in Hard Mode- it also often confers knockdown immunity, in FoW and the like. 01:15, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::Celery was nerfed to hurt Underworld Speed Clear teams (or so they say). I dunno why they bother nerfing things like this since they are still overpowered anyway. (T/ ) 01:16, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Aw common Entropy, its because pve mobs don't complain on forums or wiki thats why.Durga Dido 03:01, 15 November 2008 (UTC)